Red Garden: Clocks and Haunting Time
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just a short little fic Yuri warnings


Title: Clocks and Haunting Time

Anime: Red Garden

Pairing: Kate/Paula(PAST), Kate/Rachel Kate/Claire Kate/Rose(Present)

Note: Very Short. Also song doesn't belong to me. Song isn't mine either It belongs to Seal - kiss from a rose

By WDG

* * *

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah _  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah _  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya _  
_ha ah ah ah ah ah ah _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah _  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah _  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya _  
_Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya _  
_ha ah ah ah ah ah ah _

Kate sat staring at the clock on her wall watching the hands of the clock get closer and closer to the big 12 at the top. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she watched it, but ever since she had woken up that day on the island covered in pink, pink every where, she could feel her heart pound in her chest as it got closer and closer. Her breathing would escalte and she would feel her fingers twitch.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._  
_You became the light on the dark side of me._  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and,_  
_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._  
_...kiss from a rose on the grey._  
_Ooh,_  
_The more I get of you,_  
_Ooh..._  
_Stranger it feels, yeah._  
_And now that your rose is is in bloom._  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Sighing she flopped back on her bed and ran her fingers through her muse hair. She could close her eyes and almost catch a glimpse of a beautiful face, in her minds eyes she could almost feel as if she knew this woman from a long time ago. But when Kate had been around for many years now, and every woman she meet couldn't quite match the image in her head.

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_  
_Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya_  
_ha ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_..there...woa..._  
_So much he can say._  
_there's so much inside._  
_You remain,_  
_you..._  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah._  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

Sighing she rolled over and pulled Clarie closer to her, and pulled the smooth sheets up over the booth of them as she nuzzled into the naked skin before her. Her warm hand slipping over smooth hips and warm thighs.

_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Its another night and she is at it again watching and listing to the tick tock of the clock. Blond hair spread out on her pillow doesn't belong to her or the girl in her mind, Turning to stare at Rachel she smirks. Leaning over she kisses a smooth shoulder blade before snuggling into the warm body in her bed.

_Baby,_  
_I've..._  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._  
_been... kissed from a rose on the grey._  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_...ooh...the.._  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_stranger it feels, ...yeah._  
_Now that your rose is in bloom._  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

They have all moved again after all when you don't age you have so little time you can spend in a city with out getting questions. She looks at the new clock on her bedside table, her old one was smashed after a rough night of loving with Rose. She looked at said girl lying on her stomach in Kate's bed. Smiling she kisses one of the soft marks she left on the girl getting a soft moan in return.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_  
_...I've been...I've..._  
_I've been kissed by a rose_  
_...been kissed by a rose on the grey._  
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_  
_...I've been...I've..._  
_...And if I should fall, at all_  
_I've been kissed by a rose_  
_...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_..there...woa..._  
_So much he can say._  
_there's so much inside._  
_You remain_  
_you..._  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain._  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah _  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,_  
_That when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_  
_I've..._  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._  
_been... kissed from a rose on the grey._  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_...ooh...the.._  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_stranger it feels._  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey._  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_...ooh...the.._  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_stranger it feels. ...yeah._  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_aah-ee-aah..._  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_  
_aah-ee-aah..._

She and the girls have moved once more and time goes by she knows she well never forget the woman in her mind and memories. But as she goes by with her life however never ending it seems, she has come to realize three girls are already enough in her life and although there could have been a fourth it seems as if time has already ran out. So Kate Moves on makes a new life with the girls goes to school pretends to care and sleeps with each one of them until her hearts content.

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya_  
_ba da da da ba ba ee ah_  
_Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

When one of the girls, finds a boy wither it be Rachel, Claire, or Rose. She knows they will flirt and do all sorts of things with them. But when the sun goes down the the hand of the clock get closer to the fall of night they say good bye to their good boys, bad boys, nerd boys, whatever kind of boys they be. Then they return to Kate and sleep in her bed to waste the time.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

They sleep with Kate to keep her haunting blue eyes on them and off the clocks and her mind on them and off the image of a fade woman that haunts her so. _  
_


End file.
